official_five_nights_with_mac_tonightfandomcom-20200214-history
HamBurglar
FNwMT= Description Hamburglar is one of the antagonists of Five Nights with Mac Tonight. James was the voice actor for HamBurglar in this game. Appearance He is a kid animatronic with a criminal white and black shirt, with red gloves, white shoes with red knots, a black hat with a white stripe, a black eye covers that thiefs use, and gray hair. Behavior He becomes active since Night 2, and he will make his way until reaching Dining Area 2, before he enters in the vent system. A sound will indicate when Hamburglar is in the vent. The player have to overheat the vent to make him leave, before he gets into the office, jumpscaring the player, making a game over screen. Trivia * The Hamburglar is the only animatronic that uses the vent system to get into the office. |-|FNwMTR= Description Hamburglar is back as one of the antagonists in Five Nights with Mac Tonight: Remastered. PJDoesGames was the voice actor for HamBurglar in this game. Appearance He is very similar to the one of the original first game, but this time he's more fat, and he have bunny teeth. Behavior The Hamburglar's behavior is very similar to the one of the original game. He will make his way until reaching the vent. When he's there, the player have to overheat the vent, making him leave. Ignoring him or making it to late, will end in Hamburglar jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. Trivia * The Hamburglar's aspect is more similar to the real life one. |-|FNwMT2= Description The Hamburglar returns as an antagonist in Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2. Appearance Hamburglar is the same as the original, but this time, he's broken. He's lack of one of his hands and one of his arms, and he doesn't have any of his eyes. He's voiced by PJDoesGames. Behavior The Hamburglar begins to be active since Night 2, and he will make his way until reaching the vents. When he's there, the player must close it to make him leave. If the player doesn't do anything, the Hamburglar will jumpscare the player, causing a game over. Trivia * In the Demo of this game, Hamburglar appears in the Night 1 of the game, with Mac Tonight. |-|FNwMT2R= Description Tampered Hamburglar is back in Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2: Remastered. He's voiced by PJDoesGames Appearance He's the same as the one of the remastered first game, with the difference that he's lack of one of his eyes, and the one that he have is red. Behavior He becomes active since Night 2, with Tampered Mac Tonight. He will make his way through the warehouse, until reaching the vent system. When he's there, the player have to close it, until he leaves. Not doing this will make him jumpscare the player, causing a game over. |-|FNwMT3= Description Hamburglar is one of the antagonists in Five Nights with Mac Tonight 3. Appearance He looks like the one of the first remastered game, but with the difference that he's very dusty, and he doesn't have one of his eyes. Mechanics He begins to appear in Night 2. He will enter in one of the vents after leaving the cameras. The player have to hear the correct vent where he is to use the water on him. If the player don't do this, Hamburglar will kill the player. Trivia * This is the only game when Hamburglar doesn't have voice. FNwMT 1 (Original) HamBurglar.gif|HamBurglar's Jumpscare HamVR1.png|HamBurglar in Dining Area 2 with Grimace HamC.png|HamBurglar in Corner (Floor 1) HamSC.png|HamBurglar at the Stairway HamCT.png|HamBurglar at the Counter Area HamVR3.png|HamBurglar inside the vent HamVR2.png|HamBurglar climbing into the Vent HamBurgler.png|HamBurglar's pose from the Extras FNwMT 1 (Remastered) Fnwmt remastered - hamburglar jumpscare.gif|HamBurglar's Jumpscare untitled-ivv396ue.png|Hamburglar: Remastered Teaser 169.png|Hamburglar from the Extras Ham Dining.png|HamBurglar in the Counter Area Ham Downstairs.png|HamBurglar at the Stairway (G. Floor) Ham Upstairs.png|HamBurglar at the Stairway Ham CornerRoom.png|HamBurglar at the Corner (Floor 1) Ham VentRoom1.png Ham VentRoom2.png Ham VentRoom3.png PicsArt_06-20-11.21.58.png|HamBurglar pose in the Extras FNwMT 2 (Original) Storage Area 2.png|HamBurglar in his Starting Area Ham Sat up.png|HamBurglar satup Ham Stood Up.png|HamBurglar stood up Ham Walkway 2.png|HamBurglar in Walkway 2 Ham Hallway 3.png|HamBurglar in Walkway 3 Ham Drop off.png|HamBurglar in Drop Off Pick Up Zone Ham Ladder.png|HamBurglar at the Ladder HamStairway.png|HamBurglar at the Stairway Ham Catwalk 1.png|HamBurglar at Catwalk 1 Ham Catwalk 2.png|HamBurglar at Catwalk 2 Ham Vent 1.png Ham Vent 2.png Ham Vent 3.png Ham Vent 4.png 4-nhuxbp3j.png|Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2: Hamburglar Teaser FNwMT 2 (Remastered) FNwMT 3 |-|Audio= FNwMT 1 (Original) FNwMT 1 (Remastered) FNwMT 2 (Original) FNwMT 2 (Remastered) FNwMT 3 FNwMT Halloween Edition FNwMT Halloween Special Category:Characters